The present invention relates to a ball-and-socket joint, especially for tie rods and steering rods of utility vehicles.
Such ball-and-socket joints are known and, in addition to having a housing, a ball pivot with an essentially spherical bearing section that is mounted in the housing and a cover that is installed on the housing, they usually also have an upper bearing shell as well as a spiral spring that is arranged as a pressure spring between the cover and the upper bearing shell in order to keep the joint free of clearance. In the past, various attempts have been made to configure ball-and-socket joints with a simplified structure, if possible, reducing the number of components, which is also the objective of the present invention.